


Lyra Heartstrings' Cold

by sarahgirl1998



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, Common Cold, Coughing, Cute, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Sneezing from Being Sick, Sneezing from a Cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: When Lyra can't stop sneezing, she tries to deal with the fact that she's coming down with something.
Kudos: 2





	Lyra Heartstrings' Cold

It was a lovely Saturday morning in Ponyville, and Lyra Heartstrings was spending the first day of her relaxing weekend off at home. But what she didn't realize was how quickly it would stop being so relaxing.

Lyra had just finished eating her breakfast, and had returned to her bedroom to finish brushing the tangles out of her mane and tail with her favorite hairbrush. She placed the brush down with her magic, and then made her way toward the closet. The light green unicorn had decided that this would be a good time to practice playing her lyre.

She pushed the door to the closet open with her hoof, and then her horn glowed as she sifted through the array of clothing items she kept in here. Finally she found what she was looking for and smiled. She brought it out - it was the case that held her waiting lyre when she wasn't using it.

"Ah, here it is." Lyra unlocked the latches on the case and lifted the lid open to reveal the very instrument that gave her her cutie mark.

But as she opened the case, a thin cloud of dust came drifting into the air. It had been a few weeks since she'd last played her lyre; the dust made her nose twitch for a few seconds. Lyra lowered her eyelids and tilted her neck back for a brief moment, and then brought it forwards with a cute sneeze.

"Tchuu!" She then opened her eyes again, rolling them involuntarily. "Ugh..." She then put her hoof to her mouth as she giggled sheepishly to herself. "I guess it's been a while since I brought this out."

She put down her hoof and levitated her lyre out of the case. She brought it over to her bed and sat down on it, then held her instrument in her hooves as she began to strum. Her horn glowed a soft yellow, the same shade as her eyes, as the lovely sequences of notes emerged.

But while she was playing, a stronger tickle found its way into her nose, causing her eyes to widen as she stopped playing. Her muzzle quivered as her nostrils grew and shrunk to twice their normal size, and a particularly loud sniff arose.

"W-what..." Lyra's pupils began to dart about as her eyelids fell and rose. Finally, they closed as her breath began to hitch. With every inhale, she tilted her neck further back, and her head further up. She was going to sneeze again.

"Hehh... Haaah... AAAAHHHH-- ACHUUU!!" Lyra shot her neck forwards as she sneezed again, and then brought it back briefly before another sneeze came. "HEEEEH-CHUUUUU!! Ehhh... Ehhhhchewww!!"

"Ugh..." Lyra rubbed her nose with her right front hoof, sniffling rather loudly. "Bless me... I must be allergic to something in this room."

She looked around from where she sat, but didn't see anything that could make her sneeze. Just her bed, her lyre, vanity, end table, lamp... Typical bedroom objects.

"Maybe I need some fresh air." Lyra gave another sniff.

She turned to the window and opened it up with her telekinesis. She then placed her lyre down for the moment and moved closer to the window, giving one light sniff after another. The smell of the flowers that were blooming outside smelled nice, but it tickled her nose, causing it to wiggle around again.

Lyra gave another sharp inhale through her nose, and then brought her hoof up to rub her snout with it. The itch didn't go away from her nose, but weakened just enough to not let her sneeze. Lyra pulled her hoof away from her nose, looking satisfied as well as relieved.

"Ah, that's better." Just then, however, a tickle made its way into her throat, causing her to cough three times. "Or maybe not," she added with a look of dismay.

Just when she thought the tickle was finally away from her nose, she looked up to see a bird flying away from her house. Then she saw something: a fluffy yellow feather, probably from the same bird. She watched as the soft feather floated about, then finally settled... right onto Lyra's nose.

She remained where she was with wide eyes for a moment, and then squeezed them shut. A desperate inhale came, followed by a loud, forceful sneeze.

"HAAAAH-TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

She couldn't help herself - feathers always tickled her nose, some more than others. But aside from blowing the soft feather off her nose and into the air, a good amount of saliva and small amount of mucus came rushing out of her mouth and nose. Lyra pulled her head back inside and rubbed her nose repeatedly with her hoof. But to her dismay, it still tickled, so she had to pull it away so she could sneeze again.

"Haaah-choooo!! Aaaah-chuuuu! Aaaa... Aaaah-choo!" Lyra resumed rubbing her nose, this time with her left hoof. She could see that her snout had turned a bit red, to her dismay.

With a deep sniffle, Lyra groaned as she brought her hoof away from her face. "S-so sneezy..."

She then brought her hoof back, this time to cover her mouth as a few coughs emerged from her mouth. She sulked, bending her neck downward. Maybe her sneezing problem wasn't being caused by an allergy after all...

She sat on the edge of her bed, then stepped off. She picked her lyre back up with her magic, and then brought it back over to its case. She closed it up and placed it back in her closet, making sure she was just far enough away to keep any dust from tickling her nose. Then she turned back over to the window and moved it shut as well, without having to lift a hoof. It was a bit harder than it looked, as she could now feel a dull aching sensation in her head.

Lyra brought her hoof up to rub her head gently, but it felt a bit warm. She thought maybe that had to do with her using her magic, but then she felt a small bit of mucus begin to ooze from her nose. She sniffled sharply, bringing it back in.

"I've gotta take by temperature," Lyra figured, her voice sounding a bit congested.

The unicorn got off her bed, then made her way out of her bedroom. Along the way, she coughed again, this time into the air. It felt like dozens of tiny little bugs were flying around in her throat, tickling it from the inside. Finally she was at the door to the bathroom and opened it up.

Opening the medicine cabinet, Lyra pulled out a thermometer and placed it underneath her tongue. As she waited for her temperature to be taken, however, she could feel more and more mucus accumulating in her nasal passages. She sniffled here and there to keep any of it from dripping out of her nose, but most of it remained where it was.

Luckily, the thermometer finished measuring her temperature before her nose could run any more. Lyra pulled it out and looked at it. The red liquid was close to the end. She sulked, her ears lowering.

"Oh, ndo... I think I bay be cobing down with sobething."

She moved the thermometer back into the medicine cabinet, and then pulled a tissue out from a nearby box. Before she could blow her nose, however, the familiar tickle returned. Her nostrils flared again, and her eyelids fell shut.

"Aaah... Aaaaa... Ihh-- HiiIIEEEEEEHHH-TCHUUUUUUUUU!!!" Lyra exploded into her tissue, causing all of its edges to flutter as mucus came firing out of her nose. The sneeze felt good, but her nose hadn't had enough. She kept the tissue over her nose as she sneezed again, and again.

"Eeeh-chewww!! Hiiih-cheeew!! Aaah-cheeww!! Haaah-shuuuu!! Hiiihhchoooo!!"

"Haaa... Ehhhh..." Lyra pulled her tissue away from her nose... "Aaaaaa--" ...and pressed her front hoof directly underneath her nostrils. But her inhales continued. A final big sneeze must have been on the way.

"Haaah... Aaah... I'm-- going to--" Lyra tried to warn, to nopony in particular. But it was no use: she had to give in. She reared her neck as far back as it could go, her nostrils growing as widely as they could, before she finally exploded.

"Huuuuh-HUUUUUUUUTSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

What felt like gallons of mucus came rushing out of both of Lyra's nostrils, for quite a few seconds. But finally, she lost her breath and brought her hoof back up to rub her nose. She had to stop after a few rubs, however; her nose was now running like crazy. She needed to clear her nose, badly.

Lyra pulled two tissues out from the box, gathered whatever air she had left, and blew her nose noisily. Even after she was done blowing, she could still feel some gooey mucus dripping out of her nose. She pulled another tissue out and wiped her nose, moving it back and forth.

The green unicorn coughed again, and then groaned as she threw away all of her used tissues. Her head was still aching, her throat was hurting quite badly, and her nose was bright red and very sore.

"Well, I'b defiditly... Hechew--!" Lyra sneezed again, putting her hoof over her mouth, "...I'b defiditly sick."

She made her way out of the bathroom, but not before bringing another box of tissues with her. This one was brand new, so it hadn't even been opened. As she slowly made her way down the stairs, the pain in her throat remained, causing her to clear her throat every few seconds.

Lyra went to the kitchen to fix herself a glass of water. She had remembered that drinking plenty of liquids was good for illness, after all. She scooped some ice cubes from a bag in the freezer into her favorite glass, and then filled it up with tap water. It didn't taste nearly as good as bottled water, but it was better than no water at all. Besides, ice water always soothed her throat when it was sore or tired.

"Aaah-- Nnchoo!" Lyra doubled over with another sneeze, and then gave her nose a big rub. She didn't just use her hoof for this, but her whole front leg up to her elbow. It was only then that she was able to drink her water.

Indeed, it did feel good to drink. It probably wasn't going to be long before it needed to be refilled, however, and she wasn't looking forward to having to get up to refill it. Lyra opened up the refrigerator for a brief moment and levitated a cold water bottle from the inside, closing the fridge almost immediately afterward. She then brought it, along with her glass and her tissues back up the stairs. Almost her every step was punctuated by a stuffy sniffle.

Finally, she was back in her bedroom. She placed her bottle and glass on the end table, and then climbed into her bed as she moved her box of tissues onto her lap. As she removed the seal and pulled a tissue up into view, however, her nose began to itch again.

"Hehh... Aaah..." She pulled the tissue out of the box and gave two quick sneezes into it. "Haah-tchoo! Aaah-choo!"

At least neither of these sneezes were too loud compared to the last few she'd let out. Lyra held her tissue in her hoof as she blew her nose, and then opened her eyes halfway as she wiped her nose.

"Bless be..." Lyra said to herself. "Well, at least I have edough tibe to take a dap before lunchtibe. That oughta help this code..."

She balled up her tissue with her magic and brought it over to the trash bin. Then she lay down in her bed, her head upon her pillow, her front hooves upon her blanket, and her blanket upon every part of her body except her hooves and head. She looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes, imagining someone was singing her a lullaby from her fillyhood to help her fall asleep. It seemed to work, because soon her eyelids began to grow heavy, and finally fell shut.

Lyra knew that it wasn't going to be easy having a cold today or tomorrow, what with how much she was sneezing and coughing. But she was going to make the most of it, and treat herself to all of the rest she could ever want. Besides, it was the weekend - having some time to deal with being under the weather was better than having no time at all.


End file.
